Lily
Lily was a Changeling and later became the Summer Lady. She first appeared in Summer Knight, again in Proven Guilty. Lily is mentioned in Small Favor, and appears again in Cold Days. Description Lily was a Changeling, half-human and half-Faerie who has yet to decide to be fully human or fully Faerie. Her faerie parent, a nixie, belonged to the Winter Court, putting her under its rule. Lily shared an apartment with Meryl, who also looked after and cared for her, as Lily was not very independent; she also got nervous when being away from her home for too long.Summer Knight, ch. 16 Appearance As a Changling: Lily has green hair, the color of summer grass, has long limbs, curvy and looks like a model.Summer Knight, ch. 11 As the Summer Lady: In Summer Knight, Lily's hair had turned snow white, she wore dark slacks and a green blouse showing off her figure.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 34 In Proven Guilty, her face had gained character.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 In Cold Days, Lily had begun to look almost like Aurora. Her beauty had been magnified and barely human since become a Faerie. Her beauty, different from Mab's, was like a fire source that created a deep feeling of satisfaction making the pains of the heart ease.Cold Days, ch. 24 Details *She was friends with a group of Winter Court changelings: Meryl, Fix, and Ace.Summer Knight, ch. 11 & 12 *Lily worked as a nude model.Summer Knight, ch. 11 Personality In Summer Knight, Lily is not very independent and has little idea on how to take care of herself.Summer Knight, ch. 16 In ''Proven Guilty, the old Lily was full of "bashful uncertainty". The new Lily carried herself with a purpose, a quiet, gentle strength.Proven Guilty, ch. 19'' Lily and the Summer Lady Mantle When Aurora died—killed by Harry Dresden—the Mantle, the power of the Summer Lady's postition popped right into her though it would normally go to one of the other Queens. Instead, the Mantle flowed into the nearest Summer vessel and because she had the Summer Knight's mantle, it simply flowed into Lily. She didn't want and she hadn't even chosen to be Fae or mortal. It's the first time that kind of power has gone to a mortal. Lily seems to be in the process of adjusting to it and has Titania's promise of tutoring.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 34 In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Lily doesn't actually appear until near the end. The Summer Lady Aurora redirected the mantle of the Summer Knight, Ronald Reuel, into Lily and then turned her to stone which was hidden in her garden at the Rothchild Hotel disguised as a statue.Summer Knight, ch. 17''Summer Knight'', ch. 27 When Aurora was killed, the power of the Summer Lady, the Mantle, flowed into the nearest Summer vessel, which at the time was Lily. She wanted to remain human but given the circumstances, she was made a full faerie and unwillingly made its Lady, though making every effort to adjust with good cheer.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 34 At the end, Lily and Fix visited Harry announcing their new positions as Summer Lady and Summer Knight. Lily is grateful to Harry for saving her life. They told Harry that Lily has arranged for []Wee Folk#Harry's Brownie Housekeepers|Brownies]] to clean his apartment.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 34 ''Proven Guilty'' By Proven Guilty, Lily and Fix have become friends with Harry. However, despite their long time friendship, she is still bound by the rules of the Fae and Harry struggles to get her to do things for him or give him information. She tries her hardest but is never completely able to do all that she would like for Harry because of a geas laid on her by Titania, the Summer Queen.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 Proven Guilty, ch. 34 Lily and Fix met Harry at McAnally's Pub. At Ebenezar McCoy's request Harry needs to find out why the Summer Court had not retaliated against the Red Court for tracking The War pure Demons and Outsiders along with it through their territory. Queen Titania ordered Lily and Fix not to help Harry and put a silence binding on her. The reason Summer can't aid the White Council or the Venatori in The War is because the Winter Court is at Summer's boarders and they can't leave it unguarded. Harry learns that Lloyd Slate, the Winter Knight is held prisoner.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 Maeve joined them at the pub and told Harry that she believed Mab to be contaminated by a contagion, the same as Aurora, and therefore she has gone crazy. And, that is why Mab has not allowed Winter to attack the Red Court .Proven Guilty, ch. 20 Lily and Fix meet Harry, Charity Carpenter and team at Pell’s Theater. Harry turns the debt she owes him for saving her life over to Charity.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 After Harry and team fought off Fetches going through the theater, Lily opens a Way for Harry and his team to enter Arctis Tor to rescue Molly Carpenter. This was the maximum she could do to aid Harry despite wanting to do more.Proven Guilty, ch. 36 At Molly's trial, Lily stood up for Harry and bestowed upon both him and Donald Morgan the Order of Silver Oak and grants each one future favor of Queen Titania.Proven Guilty, ch. 45 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Fix reminded harry of the leaf pin that Lily gave him. After considering it, Harry realizes that Fix was secretly warning him about it—that it's a tracking device—it's how the Gruffs have been finding Harry.Small Favor, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry met Lily on a bridge in the Botanical Gardens. She behaves coldly and suspicious. Lily waves her hand over Harry supposedly to detect something. Satisfied, she warms up and explained that she feared he was overtaken by some entity she called the "Contagion" and claimed that is was responsible for some of Harry's big cases: Shadowman, the FBI Hexenwolves, the Nightmare and Aurora (the same things that Harry has already attributed to the Black Council.) Maeve comes out of the shadows and told Harry that Mab has gone mad and plans to "unleash chaos on the world" that night—Halloween.Cold Days, ch. 24-25 Harry and team try to determine who is behind the spell required to release the monsters under Demonreach, and if its Outsiders, who let them into this world. Though the Ladies can't lie, they could be wrong. Lily is not that smart and Maeve is crazy.Cold Days, ch. 28 Manipulated by Maeve for many years, she has come to resent Harry for being unable to have a family or children as the Summer Lady and was thrown into the violent world of the fae. After being tricked by Maeve, she is killed by a gunshot to the left temple on Halloween by Maeve. She was buried on Demonreach. (refs?) References See Also Characters: *Fix *Meryl *Ace *Ronald Reuel *Lloyd Slate *Maeve *Aurora *Korrick *Talos *Grum *Tigress *Mab *Titania *Mother Winter *Mother Summer *Gatekeeper *Toot-toot *Billy Borden *Charity Carpenter *Molly Carpenter *Sarissa *Merlin *Morgan *Redcap *Sharkface Places and Things: *Mantle *Unraveling *Stone Table *Faerie *Rothchild Hotel *McAnally's Pub *Pell’s Theater *The Ways *Arctis Tor *Order of Silver Oak *Venatori *The War *Demonreach *Halloween Groups, Titles and Creatures: *Changling *Faeries *Wee Folk *Za-Lord's Guard *The Alphas *Harry's Brownie Housekeepers *Summer Lady *Summer Knight *Summer Court *Winter Lady *Winter Court *Winter Knight *White Council *Senior Council *Nemesis *Rawhead *Naagloshii *Outsiders *Trolls *Snow ogres *Fetches *Phobophage External links *Lily - list of The Dresden Files characters - Wikipedia *Lily - Characters/The Dresden Files The Fae - Television Tropes & Idioms *Nixie (Melusine) | Faerie Sight *Bad Fairy Case File #337: The Nixie | FairyRoom *Neck (water spirit) - Wikipedia *nixie - definition of nixie by the Free Online Dictionary *The Water Nixie - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *SurLaLune Fairy Tales: Household Tales by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm *Geis - Wikipedia *World Wide Words: Geis *Urban Dictionary: Geas *geas: definition of geas in Oxford dictionary - American English (US) Category:Recurring characters Category:Changelings Category:Faeries Category:Summer Court Category:Summer Knight Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Cold Days